Secret Dream
by Secretsapling
Summary: Team RWBY, except Weiss, goes to a party with Coco. Ruby, after a long and hard day, returns drunk and finds comfort with Weiss. In Weiss's exhausted state, she can't find the strength to push Ruby away as she gets closer. (I rushed the story a little.)
1. The Dream

Chapter 1 The Dream

It had been a long day as many students were already hastily getting ready for bed. The snow haired heiress had also changed into her night gown and was preparing to head to bed. She had gotten a message from her teammates that they would be partying in Coco and Velvet's room tonight and would probably spend the night with them.

The heiress gave an irritated sigh as she thought about the message. Yang had informed everyone, earlier that night, that Coco was having a girl's night that would probably include alcohol, which Weiss immediately declined. Getting drunk and having a hangover would greatly affect her ability to study. However, Yang had convinced Blake and Ruby to go, leaving Weiss alone for the night. She was feeling a hint of loneliness from being be herself but shook off the feeling, since the decision was her own.

She had gotten quite used to sleeping in a room with three other people. Even as she slept in her own bed, she wasn't really alone. It had been quite some time since she last slept in a room by herself and she couldn't help but notice just how much more empty the room looked. She took once last look at the clock, seeing it was almost midnight, before climbing into her bed to call it the night.

Weiss hadn't been asleep long before she heard a loud '_thump_' coming from the hallway. Deciding to ignore it, she continued to lay in bed only to hear another loud '_thump_.' Irritated and with a heavy sigh, she stood up from her bed and headed to the door. She opened her door, intent on giving the person on the other side a good scalding, only to find her hyperactive partner on the other side trying to get into the room opposite of their own. Surprised, she watched as her partner attempted to unlock the door and proceed to walk into it, only to repeat the process. Unsure what was happening she tried to get her partner's attention.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" She whispered. Turning around to follow the voice, Ruby turned toward Weiss and gave her a cheesy smile.

"Weiss, I can't get in our dorm. Can you let me in?"

"I see," was all Weiss could say before Ruby pushed passed her, Weiss smelling a powerful stench of alcohol coming off her. She watched as Ruby stumbled over to their bunk bed and plopped onto Weiss's bed, tightly hugging the sheets and blanket. Weiss walked over to her bed as she continued to stare at Ruby.

"I'm surprised Yang let you drink this much, how much have you had exactly?"

"Today has been the worst day ever." Ruby mumbled, completely ignoring Weiss's question. Weiss covered her face as she gave another heavy sigh. She had heard how bad Ruby's day was earlier that evening when the team returned from their classes but there wasn't anything she could do right now to make Ruby feel better and she wasn't in the mood to talk to a drunk Ruby.

"Ruby, I know you had a long day today but that doesn't mean..."

"Weiss, do you like me?" Ruby interrupted. Ruby sat up to look at Weiss with a rather dejected expression as she asked.

"What. Of course I do, we're friends, now let me finish."

However, as soon as Weiss had answered, Ruby smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around Weiss's midsection, pulling her onto the bed until they were lying side by side. Weiss gave a yelp as Ruby dragged her down. Placing her hands on either side of the other girl's shoulder, Weiss began to try and push Ruby away from herself as the other girl simple continued to snuggle close to the heiress.

"Let me go! Ruby, listen to me." The heiress continue to gradually go from quiet yelps to almost yelling at her partner. After a moment of struggling, the heiress stopped and froze as Ruby began to speak, Ruby taking the chance to close the gap between the two and rest her head on the heiress's breast and listen to her heart beat.

"Please don't wake me up, I don't want to leave you yet." Hearing this, Weiss looked down to Ruby. She wasn't looking back at Weiss but instead she just stared at the blue tinted of Weiss's night gown. As Weiss looked at Ruby, she couldn't help but think that Ruby looked much more fragile than normal, almost as if any wrong word could make the girl in front of her shatter into a million pieces.

"You think this is a dream?"

"Of course it is, you would never let me hug you like this normally."

"You're really drunk aren't you?"

"I know." Ruby took a moment to pull herself up until her face was at the same level as Weiss's, staring into her deep blue eyes.

"But I can only love in my dreams." Shocked, Weiss let her guard down as Ruby leaned forward to place her lips onto her snow angel's. Weiss felt warmth rush throughout her face at the unexpected contact, forcing herself to not push Ruby away. Ruby continued to linger in that position for a few more seconds before she finally broke the kiss.

Repositioning herself, Ruby pushed herself up until she was straddling Weiss. There was a long pause as the two started at each other, their breaths being the only sound between them. Weiss was exhausted before Ruby had returned and now her mind was only becoming even more so, barely being able to process what was happening before her.

Ruby was the one to continue as she leaned in closer to Weiss, whispering "I love you," as she began trailing kisses down her neck and collar, then back up. Had Weiss not been so tired she was sure she would have thrown Ruby out of the room by now. But right now, the only thing Weiss noticed was how warm Ruby's touch felt and how her stress was slowly fading away. Caught up in the feeling of her's kisses, Weiss hadn't noticed when Ruby went from straddling her waist to straddling only one of her legs.

Instead she felt an initial jolt of pleasure rise throughout her body as Ruby rubbed her knee against Weiss's core. She also began to notice a damp feeling on her thigh where Ruby was straddling and rubbing against. As Weiss's tried to process what she was feeling, she found herself involuntarily repeating "Ruby" as the pleasure continued to build inside her. Giving up on trying to understand the situation, she wrapped her arms around Ruby as she let Ruby pamper her.

Neither of them would last long as Ruby continued to grind on top of Weiss. The heiress being the first to peak, as she felt herself no longer able to hold in the pleasure she felt. Trying her best not to scream out loud, she gave a quick yelp as waves of pleasure and warmth rose from her nether region. Ruby followed shortly after, buring her face into Weiss's breast to muffle her screams. Weiss not missing the warm wetness that was spreading on her thigh, as well as throught her panties.

The two of the them stayed in their positions with Ruby laying on top of Weiss, savoring the moment as their pleasure slowly withdrew. Ruby once again breaking the silence with a final, "I love you," before her heavy breathing began to soften and she drifted to sleep.

Weiss remained awake for a while longer to think about Ruby's words. While she did find their actions quite enjoyable and relaxing, did she feel the same way for her partner? Did everything happen only because she was tired or was she not resisting because she was glad it happened? Weiss could feel sleep slowly begin to take her as one last question came to her. Does she love Ruby the same way?

The next morning Weiss was the first of the two to awaken. The team had no classes that day so Weiss took her time freshening up, as well as having to help Ruby freshen up due to the pounding in her head. As the two slowly walked towards the cafeteria, Weiss thought it would be a good idea if they discussed what happened last night.

"Ruby, about what happened last night..."

"Sorry Weiss, I don't really remember last night too well."

"What do you remember?" At this question, the two had stopped walking as Ruby took a moment to recall her night.

"Umm... we went to Coco's party, I drank way too much, and came back to the room to sleep. I didn't do anything weird did I?"

"No, not really. You just... mumbled my name once while you were sleeping. I was just curious."

"It was nothing. Just the two of us on a mission, that's all. Nothing really happened." Her face becoming more flustered as she spoke, leaving a smile on Weiss's face.

"You did sleep on my bed though and I expect you to fix it when we're done." A grunt could be hear from Ruby as the two once again started walking towards the cafeteria.

_'She doesn't need to know. It's better this way.'_ Weiss thought to herself as she looked back to Ruby, who was doing her best to keep up.

_This will be our little secret._

* * *

AN:

**I wrote with the intent of this being a One-Shot but I left myself room to add to it if I think of anything else.**

**Feel free to point out any grammatical errors or anything, any advice for improvements would be helpful.**

**Edit: No one seems satisfied with this ending so I'll think of a plot to continue the story, should have another chapter within a week(don't expect chapters this soon often).**

**Also answering some questions from friends:**

**I based drunk Ruby off a friend I know who becomes an emotional wreck when they get drunk(its really funny to watch them). I kept them both clothed the entire time because I think it made more sense that way.**


	2. The Nightmare

**Warning: more dialogue and hurt in this chapter**

Chapter 2: The Nightmare

The day after the party Yang and Blake had returned shortly before noon, Blake half carrying Yang most of the way. Shortly after the two sat on Blake's bed, Yang was quick to notice her sister lying on the ice queen's bed rather than her own. Remembering Ruby had returned the night before, she figured a little teasing would make everyone feel better.

"So Weiss, did you enjoy your time with Ruby last night?" Yang holding a ridiculous smile as she looked the Heiress. At the mention of the night before, Weiss couldn't help steal a glance at Ruby, who was now also glancing back before getting back to her scroll.

"She was quite a handful, I had to sleep in Blake's bed last night." She replied as she turned towards her desk. Weiss was still a little upset the team, more or less, left her alone for the night. Not wanting to discuss the topic any further, she picked up a textbook from a corner of her desk and dropped it center on her desk. A smile spread across her face as she heard grunts and moans from her team behind her, all of them suffering from Yang's teasing.

"I think the three of you should rest for the day, I'll go study in the library." Weiss quickly gathered her supplies before leaving the rest of the team to recover from their night of partying.

_'I could have fun too, if I wanted to.'_ Weiss thought to herself as she walked to the library. A part of her wishing that Yang had tried a little harder to get her to go.

A week had past since the night of Coco's party. Yang had apologized multiple times, however Weiss chose to use this as an excuse to be alone. She used this time to carefully think about her relationship with Ruby while hiding in the library. She would tell herself Ruby is just a friend, only to notice how close Ruby sat next to her when they were together.

She also began to notice Ruby had twice as much physical contact with herself compared to the rest of her friends. Ruby would often drag her by the hand, touch her shoulder to get her attention, and sometimes lean against her while they were studying. Or maybe she was over thinking things, Ruby was pretty physical with everyone she knew, and would often fall sleep while studying with Weiss. The more she tried to find meaning in Ruby's actions, she found herself growing more frustrted.

_'Let's think about this reasonbly.'_ She thought as she began mentally listing all the reasons to date or not to date the team leader. Being the team leader, being the first reason not to.

The next half hour was spent with an internal struggle as Weiss made one excuse for every positive she could think of. She was becoming increasingly frustrated as it became more difficult to think of excuses. She was moments away from slamming the table and throwing her books and notes when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

Weiss turned around to see Blake standing behind her. As Blake took a seat next to her, Weiss took a moment to straighten herself out and calm herself, hopefully Blake hadn't noticed her frustration.

"Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, Blake. What would you like to discuss?"

"Its about Ruby." Weiss screamed internally at the name for her internal conflict.

"What about her?"

"How would you feel if someone started dating her?"

"WHAT, did someone ask her out on a date?"

"No, it's just hypothetical." Blake shook her head as she answered to reassure Weiss. Weiss look away from Blake and stared to the library table. She had to answer carefully, Blake couldn't find out about her feelings for Ruby until she was sure herself. After a few seconds to consider how she could answer, she took a breath and calmly turned towards Blake.

"I think Ruby would be very lucky to find someone she wants to go out with."

"Ok then, as long as it doesn't bother you" Blake stood up to leave.

"Did you ask Yang how she felt about this?"

"Yea, she said if it's someone Ruby trust, then she will put up with it."

"Right, and why are you so interested in this?" To this question, Blake looked at Weiss with a suggestive smile.

"Let's just say I know someone who has feelings for her." Blake had begun to walk away after her answer, this time not turning back even as Weiss called to her.

After Blake was gone, Weiss went over everything they just said. Did Blake already know about her feelings or does someone else also have feelings for Ruby? She still wasn't sure if she truly loves Ruby or not, but it wouldn't matter if Ruby is already in a relationship.

It was already late afternoon at this point, she usually returned from the library around this time. Gathering her belongings, she resolved to ask Ruby out on a date before, according to Blake, someone else could ask her. Weiss could always work out her feelings while dating her.

Weiss entered the shared room to see the rest of her team had already returned and were each doing their own activity. Yang was on Blake's bed playing whatever game she plays on her scroll and Blake and Ruby were both on Weiss's bed, each using their own scrolls. Not wanting to waste any time, she place her belongings on their desk and began approaching Ruby. Every step making her more nervous.

She had only taken a step or two when she heard a knock on the door. Releasing a sigh of relief, knowing this would give her a moment to rebuild her courage, she walked over to open the door. On the other side of the door was Team JNPR, Jaune being in the front of the group.

"Hey Weiss, Blake and Ruby sent us a message, something about telling everyone something important." Jaune couldn't help a nervous laugh escape as he told the Weiss.

Weiss stepped aside to let everyone inside. As their friends entered, everyone positioned themselves around the room; Blake and Ruby quickly set down their scrolls and waited for everyone to be situated.

"Thanks for bringing everyone. Me and Ruby wanted to tell everyone together." Blake turned towards the leader of Team RWBY with a soft smile before grabbing her hand, squeezing her hand reassuringly. Ruby took a deep breath before she began to finish Blake's speech.

"We wanted to tell everyone... Blake and I are... going to start datimg."

Loud gasps could be heard across the room from everyone, everyone except Weiss. She felt time stop as she heard the news. She felt her resolve shatter and a blade stab her through the heart. She felt all the tension and frustration gathered from the past week and the courage she built all ripped away. She wanted to scream and protest, but she knew she had no right to. And in the back of her mind she began to feel a new feeling begin replace her feelings for Ruby, something she couldn't place.

As everyone began berating the new couple with questions, Blake explained that the relationship "just kind of hapened," and that they would answer all their questions. However as everyone else closed in, Weiss unconsciously took a step back. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. As she watched, everyone congratulating two of her best friends, she just stared at Ruby sitting on her bed as she fought back tears. The memory of their special night resurfacing and becoming twisted.

_'Ruby just took advantage of me,_' she thought to herself. _'It was all a lie. She doesn't care. I'm better off without her."_

Weiss trying to convince herself there was never anything between them. She tried to force a smile onto her face and be happy for the two but the more she tried, the harder it was to push back the tears. Feeling the a drop of fire run down her cheek, she quietly picked up her belongings and exited the room, heading back towards the library. There she struggled as she sent a message to Blake and Ruby congratulating the two and explaining she was going to study some more since JNPR would most likely be in their room most of the night.

In the back of the library where almost no one ever went, she let her overwhelming emotions take over as she did her best to stay quiet as she broke down. She hated herself at this moment. She cursed at herself because it shouldn't hurt so much. Ruby was still just her friend. 'Nothing's changed,' she thought to herself. She was still unsure of her feelings for her partner and yet she felt her world fall apart at the thought of someone else dating her. She had fought back tears before but these tears felt many times heavier than any thing in the past.

Placing a book in front of her, she buried her tears under a pile of notes as she began to study. She concentrated as best she could on the words infront of her as the night went on, her feelings becoming dulled as she exhausted her energy.

She continued to take notes until she could no longer keep her head up and rested it on her book. As she felt herself being pulled into unconsciousness, she thought about her special night with Ruby one last time. The scenes playing out over and over in her head as she fell asleep.

The secret Ruby calls _dream_, and Weiss calls _nightmare_.

* * *

AN:

**Thank you to everyone who read and likes. Hoped everyone likes this new chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. There will probably be two or three more chapters.**

**I thought about a happy ending, but decided to create more conflict before giving it a happy ending.**

**Once again, feel free to comment any feedback.**


End file.
